Amuto princess escape!
by ShugoCharaLove123
Summary: Another story lol. Anyways this story is about Amu being a princess wishing for freedom and her dad is a cruel man nothing like in the story think of him as strong macho guy She is bound be a castle and gate tell the fortune teller helps?read&find out!:D
1. A princess's long day

Yoshi:(If u didn't read my other story u wouldn't know that this is my nickname):Me made made new story =w= most of the reason why I made this story was because(1 I was bored (2 I didn't know how to write the next chappie for the other one now ._.

Ikuto:=throws stuff at yoshi=DAMN U!YOU DIDN'T EVEN CONSIDER THE FANS OR ME AND AMU'S FEELINGS ABOUT FINISHING THE OTHER 1!

Yoshi:=get a shell on my back and a tail and dodges with ease(chara change ~w0)-I did but I have about myself to. I've been having a lot of stress lately and nobody really would understand unless they were in my position ._. anyways this will be easyier for me and I need to get to popular and get more reviews T.T that is also stressing me out. Not getting reviews! Jesus! Ive been waiting for another review for my other story sence chappie 6!and on that story its already at chap 9!-starts strangling a tadase voodoo-u need to die!

Ikuto&Amu:She is really pissed and stressed.

Amu:Please calm down Yoshi v.v

Yoshi:=Hugs Amu=ok for you because u asked so nice :D Anyways remember my stress people and be nice 0w0 I would be happy if ya would. Being happy is nice ^.^

Amu:Erg school really does make her mad tho so don't stress her~

Ikuto:Im still here…anyways Yoshi doesn't own.

~Amu's prov~

In almost every fairy tale there is usually a girl who is a princess and is always happy and hopes for a prince. And magicly at the end of the story she ends up with the prince.

Well that's pure lies and fantasy written by idiots who think it's easy to be a princess. I'm the princess of the country of hearts(I couldn't think of a name so I just took the name from "Alice in the country of hearts".deal with it :P).

It's a pretty big region in between America,Europe and Africa. It's actually really hard to find so we usually don't see any new people around much.

I don't really know my way around this country though cause my dad is stick and bounds me to this castle. I mostly just stare out on my deck at the people in the town behind the gates.

I hate those gates. And this castle. Also my father for keeping me stuck behind both of them. I just want to escape this. Then the next thing I know I heard my father come in,slamming the door on my wall, ", have you done the 20 exercises from your text book!"

I through the textbook to him and he read it, "HINAMORI YOU GOT NUMBER 16 WRONG! DO IT AGAIN!". I glared at him, "Why should I. I tried and got 1 wrong. So just leave me alone".

He walked up to me and I turned to face him. Then a few seconds after I turned he slapped me,hard, "YOU UNGRATFUL CHILD! LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER!". I was shocked and grabbed my cheek.

I started getting tears in my eyes and then started crying and screaming at him, "EVER SENCE MOM DIED YOU'VE BEEN SO MEAN AND STRICTED! ITS NOT MY FAULT SHE DIED BECAUSE OF HER DESEASE! YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M NOTHING! I'M JUST SOMEONE THAT'S GOING TO BE THE NEXT RULER OF THIS LAND! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT,I DON'T WANT TO BE!" after that I ran downstairs and into a random room.

In there, there was the fortune teller. She looked at my with a smile and said "Sit down little one. I know you want to escape so I'll tell you how". I sat down instantly and paid attention.

"Now I shall tell you how but please let me introduce myself. I'm dia. Now there is a way for you to escape but its dangerous." I kept on listening.

"You have to find your true love in 2 months or…" She paused and looked kind a sad for a moment. "You will die…" I was kind of worried but I know I can't just stay here.

I clenched my fist, "I'll do it! Anything to get out of here! I know I can do it and even if I can't its worth it to finally get out of this prison!".

She smiled, "You sure are courageous. Anyways drink this and you will be able to escape with ease."then she handed me a bottle that was really clear but it had a tint of pink also had a cap that had a swan on in.

I opened it and drank it. The liquid was blue and tasted almost like water but it had a little taste of black cherry. I drank it all and I felt my back tingle. Then out my back I grew angelic wings. "What is this!" I said freaking out.

She giggled, "You need them to escape and whenever you think 'fly' the wings will pop out of your back and if you want the wings to disappear think of 'ramon'"I looked at her.

"Ramon?" I said with a weird look on my face. She smiled and nodded her head. You got to be kidding me if that is the disappearing word=sweat drop=." Oh and Amu if anyone says fly or if you do they will also appear."

"Also the times after this,when those wings appear a light shall flash and it will sparkle and stuff like that but it will be faster for them to form. Once you try to fly though you will know exactly how"she said and I was about dead.

How much is there to this! "Oh and one last thing Amu". I looked at her surprised a bit, "Sence its night time the 2 months will start tomarrow. Oh and I almost forgot also to say that once you find the guy you love and he loves you back he will find a potion in his drawer. You will need to drink that potion, your wings will disappear and it will stop the stopwatch that controls if you die or not(the end of the 2 months death :P not overall time.)

"Also your dad is now in the living room. You can go up to your room and fly away on your deck. Make sure to change your clothes to the clothes you bought and wanted to wear but haven't been able to cause of your father cause it will ensure that nobody will think of you as royalty. Now run upstairs than fly away from this place!" she said with a smile and pushed me out the door.

I ran as fast as I can and put on one of the outfits I couldn't fit in my backpack(its completely stuffed with food and clothing,she has money in stuffed in her pockets) then opened my deck doors, "Fly!".

The wings did the sparkly light thing and then fastly formed and then were complete. I flew up into the sky and soar! It felt so… fun and free! I kept smiling as I flew and twisted in the air.

Then I saw the end of my property,the stupid gates. I will concur you gates! I flipped in the air over the gate and spit at it. Sucker! Take that for keeping me away from freedom! I also spit at the guards at the door cause they helped the evil gates.

I started looking at all the people and saw all these people and lights. It was so pretty compared to the castle. The castle was dull looking and didn't have any colored lights.

I was looking around everywhere. I smelt stuff I've smelt stuff that I have never smelt too. I finally looked forward and then I hit a tree…=passes out and falls to the ground=

~Ikuto's prov~

I was walking down the street from school and saw a girl on the ground passed out by a tree. I got closer to her and saw that her head was bloody. She must of hit the tree. She must be clumsy if she did that.

I was about to pick her up and I smelt something, "When did we get a ramon shop?"(you know what happened to Amu's wings now XP). I turned back around and picked the girl up.

She had pink hair and she was beautiful. She had perfect body and soft skin. I decided to take the back ally's so no one would see me carrying the girl. When I finally got home to my 2 floor house I went to the living room and set her there.

Then I went upstairs to get a towel to wipe of the blood on her forehead.

~Utau's prov~

I was walking home from a party I was just at and then I went into my house. I went into the kitchen to get a little snack and some water. After that I was walking into the living room to watch tv and saw a girl.

I dropped my cup(its plastic so it didn't break people :P) on the floor and looked at the stairs, "IIIIIKKKKKKUUUUUTTTTOOOOO!".

~Ikuto's prov~

I heard Utau and looked at the stairs. Uh oh… She stomped upstairs and went into the bathroom. She then locked the door and grabbed my shirt. She started to talk in a demented voice.

"_What the hell is with the girl down stairs!" _she said in a whisper,yell. I looked to the side and stated boredly, "She was passed out by a tree and she was hurt. I'm guessing she hit the tree. She has a backpack full of clothing and food so I think she ran away from home so I brought her here".

She put me down and face palmed herself and sighed. She looked at me with a glare, "Fine she can stay here but you're not aloud to touch her, pervy." then she unlocked the door,opened it,and slammed it.

I smirked, " You can't tell me what to do Utau and you know that".

~Utau's prov~

I walked downstairs and looked at the girls head. It was pretty beat up. I went upstairs grabbed the towel from Ikuto's hand and rinsed it in water. I walked back downstairs and started rubbing the blood of her head gently.

She seem to wince a bit in her sleep. After I was done doing that I looked at her injury(makes it sound serious doesn't it?). It was ok but not to good either. I went in the kitchen and got the first aid kit.

I came back and set the kit down on the coffee table. I opened it and got a huge band-aid that came with disinfectant already on it. Then I put the bandage on her head.

Jeez if that band aid was any bigger it could cover Tadase's big head. Anyways I went and closed the first aid kit. Then I started looking at her for real. Damn she has a good body.

Where has she been and what has she been eating,drinking,and doing! I sighed and turned on the tv.

~Amu's prov~

I woke up and looked at my surrounds and freaked out! Why am I in this house! I got up and started running around, "Where am I!". Then a girl voice said, "Well the girl is finally back from dream land" and I stopped and looked at her.

She looked back at me for a second,away from her tv, "I'm Utau. Don't worry about that perv over there" she said pointing at a guy with blue hair and eyes. He looks cute…=blush=.

He walked over to me close to my face, "Hi I'm Ikuto whats your name?". I blushed a little more, "I'm Amu. Nice to meet you.". He then went close to my ear, "You're going to live here from now on, lil cutie"then he bit my ear! I guess I'm going to have to get used to this but as long as I'm away from the castle I'm fine.

Yoshi:Yay im done so enjoy =o=

Amu:I really don't know what to say cause it's the beginning of this story ._.

Ikuto:lil cutie~=grabs her and brings her in my arms=hehe

Amu:=blushes=GET OF ME! 0/o/0

Yoshi:REVIEW OR TADASE SHALL STEAL AWAY AMU!


	2. hehe the addictive computer w

Yoshi:Yay nother chappie =w=

Ikuto:When are you gonna update the other story =_= I want to see how it plays out.

Yoshi:When I feel like it ._. plus Im still trying to find out how to make it work out.

Amu:Sheesh!think before you start typing!

Yoshi:I used to think that way but now it takes too much time to do that :P that's why the story might suck at times.

Amu&Ikuto:-face palms and chibi sobs-she doesn't own shugo chara.

ǿ¶¥~Amu's prov~¥¶ǿ

Ikuto got thrown outside by Utau for biting my ear. He deserved it though! That perverted bastard! Utau came back, "So,Amu. What would you like for dinner. I'll make it cause my parents aren't going to be here for a long time."

"They're doing their work in France right now" she said kind of glaring. Then I replied to only her question, "I like… red curry with salmon…" I said blushing cause it's a weird mixture. But it's really good!

She looked at me like I was nuts, "What kind of dish is that! Ugg since you're the guest though you can have it. I'm having ramen like always. You and Ikuto get to eat that." I got a little stubborn, "Why do I have to eat with the pervert?".

She giggled a little, "Ikuto's not that bad, trust me. Plus it's just dinner". I blushed a little, "hia..". She made dinner and gave me a little bag of pretzels for a snack while I waited. She even said I could watch her tv.

I picked up the remote and started watching the tv for a bit and then dozed off,on the couch. I felt some arms wrap around me and I woke up and screamed! That deep voice said , "Scream in my ears much?". Ikuto that perv!I blushed a lot and Utau came in.

Ikuto grabbed me bridal style and carried me up to the roof while Utau chased after him. I started yelling, "KYAAAA!" as he carried me and I smirked and he kept running me with me in his arms on the roof.

Am I the only one who sees how crazy this is? He then jumped off the roof into a tree and stuck his tongue at Utau, "Try getting me now Utau. You need to get me in 20 seconds or I will touch Amu's as-".

She had already saved me and he was tied to the tree by Utau. Jeez,I'm really starting to hate that guy! He's a perverted,fast,stong,BASTARD!I'm pretty sure that not any other 16 year old girl has to deal with this!

I went into the kitchen and saw Utau sighing, "Amu,I left the pot on and the food is ruined . Sorry but we're all going to eat ramen with it for now. Oh and for punishment Ikuto is tied to the tree tell morning and isn't getting dinner".

I sweat dropped and blushed , "No need to worry I like ramen too!" I said with a smile. We both ate ramen,talked,and watched tv for a bit. "Amu I'm going to bed I have to get up early to meet with one of my friends !"

Then I waved her then fell asleep instantly. I looked around for a towel and took a short bath. As I was walking down stairs for my brush I thought of Ikuto. He must be hungry so I guess I could give him some food…

I looked around for Utau to make sure she wasn't there then went into the fridge and grabbed the special croissants. I got them from my backpack(refer to chappie 1 ~w0) and put them in the fridge so they wouldn't spoil.

I then went outside to Ikuto. He was tied to the tree and looking at the sky, "Hey Amu" he said without even looking at me. I was kind a shocked that he noticed me without looking. I was being almost silent!

I then went up to him, "So umm since you didn't have any dinner…" he looked at me and I blushed a little and looked down with my eyes, "…would you like some of my croissants I brung…?".

He smirked and said teasingly, "Sure but since my hands are tied up, Amu~koi has to feed me". I blushed lots, "FINE BUT THIS DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"I said with a red face and acting stubborn.

I started feeding him,hesitantly. He smirked while he ate the whole time while looking in my eyes! That perverted bastard! He better be lucky that I'm a nice person!

Then he finished all the food up and said thanks with a regular face! He wasn't even smirking a little! He really meant it for once! I then looked and saw he only hand a black t-shirt on.

I thought of something, "Ikuto I'll be right back k?" and then went running into the house.

ǿ¶¥~Ikuto's Prov~¥¶ǿ

I just looked at Amu go back into the house confused. Why is she even doing all this for me anyways. She just met me and she's feeding me cause Utau didn't let me have dinner for punishment.

She's really sweet and I feel a smile come to my face. WHAT THE HELL! GO AWAY SMILE, DAMN YOU! I finally got the smile to come back into me.

I don't like smiling much because smiling makes me seem like I'm weak. I've always had to be strong for Utau when she was littler and now it's a habit. I still don't like to smile though.

I would look like that hobo down the street,in the ally way. His name was Tadase but all my friends,even Utau call him 'tadagay' cause he's plain ugly and he acts gay.

I think I've seen make up on him before but I might have eaten that mushroom that night(most mushrooms that aren't bought at stores mess with your mind and you can get high on accident if you're not careful).

Then I heard the door open then shut. Amu came out with a blanket,pillows,and a heater, "Since your sleeping out here I am to just so it's fair. I also brought you a pillow and we can both share the heater"Amu said with a smile.

I held back a smile and blush as her face got close to mine when she put the pillow behind my head(WTF HE WAS HOLDING BACK A BLUSH AND SMILE! ? OCC!). Then she turned on the heater and laid down.

"Night Ikuto and thanks for letting me stay with you guys" she said with yet another smile and went to sleep. I stared at her for a long time and somehow I fell asleep.

ǿ¶¥~Utau's prov~¥¶ǿ

I heard my alarm go off with 1 beep then hit it hard with my fist. I think I broke it. I think that's the 23rd one I broke. I got to stop that before the parents get a huge bill and get mad.

I got out of bed and looked through my closet. I put on my regular black dress with long sleeves. It was actually one of my favorites so I had tons of pairs of it(did I say that sentence right? XD).

I then went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and I did a little glance outside and noticed Amu sleeping next to Ikuto! I put my hair in pony tails, and put on my black shoes and headed outside.

ǿ¶¥~Amu's prov~¥¶ǿ

I heard the front door open;slam and I quickly got up,grabbed my stuff and threw it in the bushes. Then I used Ikuto to climb up the tree. "Panda's. That's cute panty's but aren't you a little too old for that?"Ikuto said smirking.

I blushed! I forgot I was wearing a skirt! I kicked his face and then climbed up into the tree. It was so uncomfortable in the tree but I had to stay up there to make sure I didn't get caught!

Utau got to the backyard and looked around wither keen eyes. Then she went up to Ikuto, who was pretending to sleep. She kicked him in the shin and he grunted, "What you do that for?".

She shot him a glare, "One of the reasons for pretending to sleep and the second one is because you hid Amu".He smirked at her, "How could I hide her if I was tied up".

She glared even more at him, "Where is she then? She's not in her room". He smirked, " I think I saw her earlier and she was holding a salon pan flit". Utau wasn't really buying it but she had no clues at all.

She cut the ropes and Ikuto fell to the ground and looked up bored, "O.K then I'm going to my meeting now. See ya" and with that she left. I think she's not as protective over me as she was when I first got here though.

I jumped down and Ikuto smirked again, "Such cute pan-".I jumped down on his face. "Akk!" he said loud holding his face. He had a bloody nose and I giggled a bit, "You deserved it" I said sticking my tongue out.

Then I grabbed my stuff and went inside the house. I started looking through the fridge and didn't find anything I really wanted to eat. I looked in the cupboards and saw some bread.

I grabbed 2 pieces of it and put it in the toaster. Then I went on their computer. They did say I could use anything I liked that was sensible so I don't mind using the computer.

I was looking up random stuff and saw a website called "Utau_Tsukiyomi_fans_forever". I gave a weird face and clicked on it. I was shocked. My jaw seemed to fall to the floor.

Utau is a model! When did this happen? I just started looking at all her pictures and was getting more shocked. I looked at the fans and most of them were boys! Fucking perverted pedophiles!

Some of these guys were like in their 60's! WHAT THE HELL MAN! Then I heard the toaster go off. I just headed over to the toaster like I didn't see or know anything about the modeling.

I put some jelly on the toast and ate it at the computer. I saw all these popular websites. I've never really been on the computer because my dad only let me use the computer to do homework learning programs.

But strangely this computer is addicting with all these sites and stuff. I started looking through youtube and saw a video named "Yaoi forever". Whats yaoi? I clicked on it and now I see how dumb I was for doing so.

Anime guys are shirtless and making out and stuff! I was blushing all over! I kept clicking the back button! It finally got off the screen. JESUS! Who created yaoi anyways…(IM A YAOI FAN SO DON'T THINK I BE HATING ON IT! ITS AMU! DO YOU REALLY THINK AMU WOULD LIKE THAT? Yeah that's what I thought :P)?

I breathed it off and started looking at other video' a while of looking at youtube I got bored and looked at other sites. After about 10 minutes of looking I found a site called "AddictingGames" and I got to admit the games were addicting!

I was playing toast of war and it was hard after a while! This stupid boss kept me from going! Die boss,DIE! After a few hours Ikuto poked my shoulder but I rubbed it off, "Amu your getting kind of addicted to the computer".

I paused the game and looked at him, "Well at the cas-" I forgot! I can't tell them I lived at the castle before or they might be fans and blow my cover!

"I mean where I used to live my parents wouldn't let me use the computer for the internet but just for computer programs for homework."he looked at me for a second then walked off, "Fine. You can play on the computer for now but you're not going to skip dinner like you skipped lunch".

I quickly looked at the time and it was already 3:30! I've been on here for 8 hours straight! Ugg I have a addictive problem right in front of me. I slowly reached for the mouse and then got hooked into the game again.

After a while Ikuto pulled me away from the computer, carrying me! I reached for the computer like it was my drug, "No I was about to be the damn boss! I hate you!" after I said that he chuckled.

He could have at least let me pause it but now I'm going to die right before I was about to kill it. Ikuto I'm not going to help him ever again! I pouted as he was about done making dinner.

He made pasta with sauce. I saw him put paprika, some veggies, some tomatos,and a secret ingredient. He then came over with the dishes. He set one of them in front of me and then went to the other side of the table and sat down.

He stared at me, "Nani?" I said looking at him stare and with my fork holding up some noodles. "Taste it and tell me what you think"he said with a smile. I slowly put it in my mouth then tasted it.

…IT TASTED LIKE HEAVEN! LIKE I WAS FLYING! Opps! I just thought that! I ran out of the room right away! Ikuto followed surprised and I it started doing the sparkly thing. I've seen it once so far and its already annoying. Then the wings appeared and I was faceing the wall.

I heard Ikuto behind me, "Amu…?"

Yoshi:YAY I'M DONE SUCKERS!

Ikuto:You couldn't make it oh idk about 10,000 words longer? 0w0

Yoshi:HELL NO!THATS LIKE A WHOLE STORY!

Ikuto:My point exactly :P

Yoshi&Amu:=sighs= He'll never will learn will he? Anyways review for more chapters!Its fun to read them and we love getting reviews! Thank you to all the reviewers!WE LOVE YOU(not gayishly tho :P)!


	3. bla i dont know what to call this D:

Yoshi:=mopes and messes around with phone=text back dammit TT~TT

Ikuto:What are you being moody about now!

Yoshi:=Throws old candy at you=MY PEEPS WONT TEXT ME! Q.Q AND IM POOR! LOOK AT MY PIGGYBANK ITS SO SKINNY IT COULD DIE AND I NEEDS MONEY!I WANT ANIME AND MANGA CRAP! IF I DIDN'T WRITE THIS,DRAW,READ MANGA,WATCH ANIME,OR DOODLE I WOULD DIE!

Amu&Ikuto:=sighs=need to tie her up again…

Amu:Get the rope and I'll hold her down.

Ikuto:ok=smirks evily=

Bla:=ten seconds later=

Amu:WHY AM I TIED UP! AND STOP TOUCHING MY CHEST IKUTO!

Yoshi:=runs around crazy=

Utau:The balance of life has been broken and there all insane so I'll be the 1 speaking. Yoshi doesn't own shugo chara but if she did she'd make sure to kill the hobo tadagay and make amu cheer about it.

ǿ¶¥~Amu's prov~¥¶ǿ

I turned around so I was facing Ikuto, "Uhhh umm…what you just saw was uhhh oh! It was the tv!" I said unconfidently.

He looked at me, "O.K. then explain the wings that magically popped up and appeared on your back". Erk! I felt a stab, "Ehhhhhhh that was…because…"I can't think of anything.

"O.K you got me"he looked at me confused. I breathed out and breathed in, "It's a long story of crap and a talkative person but in the end I drank a potion that gave me wings and I have to drink a potion to reverse the spell and live".

He tilted his head, "What?". I sweat dropped but then looked kind a sad and then I looked down clenching my fist, "Please Ikuto keep this a secret. People will think of me as a freak…"

I felt his hand lift up my face, "I will keep it a secret if you can do one thing for me". I looked up at him, "What would that b-"he cut me off by grabbing my ass!

I blushed and jumped back and freaked out, "Y-you pervert!" I said blushing lots and looking to the side wide eyed. He chuckled with his smirk.

"How fun it is to mess with you" And then he started walking back to the kitchen like nothing happened! I followed him far behind him, blushing with a pouty face.

After I was done eating the pasta I went and started writing in my journal. No I don't call it a diary because that's for the prissy little stuck up bitches(haha remember I didn't say this Amu did XP).

After a while of writing a was getting bored of writing my adventures so I stuffed it back in my backpack,went upstairs and laid on my bed.

I finally in the bed I was ment to sleep in. It was so comfy and warm. The bed in the castle was just fancy looking. It was as comfy as spikes for god sakes.

It was scractchy,itchy,and as warm as hell! It was so bad I slept on my hard floor. My floor was more comfy then my just sad.

Well I'm glad I have this bed now. I crawled under the cover's and it was a little warmer but still awesome. I closed my eyes for a second and the next second I was out.

I dreamt about prince charming saving me from the castle. That's the dream I had every night but it always felt good to dream about.

There was something different this time. This time the prince seemed to grab me way faster then before. Somehow he got up the castle wall instantly and was holding me.

I started walking up and I saw Ikuto was sleeping next to me…holding me! How in hell does this happen! I started looking at his sleek hair and started playing with it.

It feels like cat fur… it's so nice to touch(Ok random time for editors note but there is a guy name Stephin and he has a afro and its so fun to touch it but he doesn't like when people touch it :,X)…

I started petting his head and he woke up and looked at me," So you like touching me don't you?" he said smirking. I blushed and pushed him out of my bed.

"Perv! And how did you end up in my bed!". He tried pouting childishly, "I was tired and my bed was so cold and lonely so I decided to sleep in you bed"he said looking to the side with a pouting anime mouth.

I threw pillow at him, "You can sleep on the floor!" I said then I turned around and laid on my pillow to try fall asleep. Special attention to the word 'Try'.

Ikuto kept coming back into my bed tell Utau came home. She grabbed Ikuto and literally chained him to bed. I still wonder where she got those chains and why she had them.

I gave Utau a wink meaning 'thanks' and then went to sleep. During my dream I heard stuff from the real world. I heard tons of grinding and scratching.

I woke up and looked into Utau's room at was wearing ear plugs.I glared at the ear plugs then at her. Why couldn't you give me ear plugs! Ugg!

I went back to my room,under my covers and put 1 of my pillows over my head and fell asleep again. After a while the grinding,scratching stopped. Then I finally got to dream in peace.

This time I had a dream about 'toast of war'. In my dream I was playing the game and beat the boss. Then I beat the game and the toast came out of the computer and hugged me… wait what!

I woke up slowly and thought for a second, "Few it was just a dream. I need to stop thinking about that game and people hugging me…wait last time I was dreaming that… I looked to the side of me and saw Ikuto in my bed again!

He must have slowly grinded and scratched the chain tell it broke… jeez he's persistant. I'm to tired to deal with this. I looked at the time and saw it was 3:56 in the morning.

Fuck can sleep here I don't care as long as I get my fucking sleep! I went back to sleep and slept like I haven't slept for days. I'll admit that Ikuto did make my bed feel nice and warmer.

This time I had a dream about flying. I already knew I could fly but I've only flown once. It felt so nice and warm when I flew in my dream. And the city smelt like waffles with syrup.

Then I felt my shoulder shake and woke up to Ikuto holding a plate of waffles and syrup. I looked at Ikuto, "What are you doing?" I said looking at him with half opened eyes.

He smirked, "Well since sleeping beauty wouldn't get out of bed to eat breakfast I brought it up for you". I blushed and looked took the tray with a mad face, "I could've ate later" I said cutting my waffle up elegantly.

I have a stupid habit of that because I've been doing it for 16 years. Ikuto was looking surprised at the elegant way I was cutting, "You mind not being a halk and stop stairing".

He smirked again! Dammit stop smirking damn u! "But its so hard not to stare at you". I blushed again and kicked his ass out of my room.

Pervert. He is the definition of it! And how does he get come backs so damn fast! God just thinking of him pisses me off! I took a few breaths. O.K calm down now.

I finished up my plates and carried them down the stairs on my head. Might as well cause its fun to do. Ikuto stared at me coming down the stairs.

I ignored him. Then I put the plates in the sink and went to the computer. Ikuto came to the sie of me and asked the boldest question he could ask me, "Where did you come from cause you don't seem like a normal middle class person".

I did a shiver, "Well ummmmmm that's umm a very good question b-b-but I'd r-rather tell you l-later". Dammit I stuttered!

Ikuto got extreamly close to my face and looked at me seriously, "Well I want to know where my lil cutie came from cause who knows.

You could be the princess that escaped that had pink hair" he said smirking and getting closer to my face.I blushed tons, "So you knew that I was princess didn't you".

He chuckled, "Yeah its hard not to know. You're the only girl who would have pink hair and act elegant. It was all over the news this morning".

He grabbed the tv remote and pushed the red button at the top of all buttons, "The princess escaped 2 nights ago and we still don't know how she pulled it off. Speculations say that she dug a underground tunnel and blah" the reporter said.

I sweatdropped, "I'm guessing the rest of the channels have the same thing right…?" I said glooming. He smirked a bit, "Yep".

I was on the ground and it seemed like I could see my soul coming out of my mouth. I'm doomed. If its my father he'll for sure make guards look in every crack for me.

Ikuto put his arms around me and I blushed, "Don't worry, hime. I'll protect you and make sure you stay here" he said sweetly and seriously.

Maybe Ikuto isn't that bad… I gave him a hug, "Thanks Ikuto" then I went upstairs to get dressed into my regular clothing.

I put on my orangey outfit(I'm to lazy to explain) that made my figure stick out in a good way. Then I put some x's in my hair then headed downstairs.

"Hey Ikuto do you want to go out and look around with me?" I said looking around. "Sure but what about the people after you?".

I smirked and showed him a hat that I put on, "I'm incognito but just in case I'm bring you along if my cover gets blown".

He smirked back, "O.K then I know a few places we can go and have fun plus I'll bring money so we can buy you a new wardrobe".

"Fine fine but if I get lost I blame you" I said smirking and my tongue sticking out. His smirking is contagious! We both walked out the door and headed down the street.

ǿ¶¥~Ikuto's prov~¥¶ǿ

I was holding Amu's hand and showing her around. She didn't even know what teriyaki was!I need to show her a lot of things.

Her father must have been cruel and wouldn't even let her come out off the kingdoms property for at least 10 minutes! I already hate the guy and I haven't even met him.

Then she dragged me into a store filled with bra's. I poked her shoulder, "Ummmm". She blushed and pushed me outside, "Go to another store for now!" She said angerly blushing.

I chuckled to the store next door. It was a gothic punk styled shop. It looks like something the pinklet would wear.I looked through some of the sections and found a jacket.

It was red with a crisscross thing going on. It had a back part in front with golden buttons. It was full body length so I decided to give it to Amu. 

I went up to the register and they said it was ¥10,000/$100. In this country they take yen and American dollars.I gave them ¥10,000 and that's when Amu stepped into the store.

"Ikuto whats that coat for?"she said looking up at me. I put the coat on her head, "Its for you,pinklet"I said giving her a smirk.

She took the coat off her head and I could see a blush from the corner of my eye. I was waiting for her to be done with that and I saw 2 guys walk into the store.

They had on suits and I heard them say"Hime". I quickly went over to Amu and carried her into a dressing room and locked the door.

She blushed and whisper/scream, "Ikuto! What are you doing!". I gave her a serious look, "I think guys have been following us and their from you castle".

She had a scared face and held onto me as she pointed up. I looked up and saw a air duct. I climbed on the little stand and looked at Amu.

"Don't worry we're going to escape from here".

Yoshi:blleeeehhhhh I've been sucking at writing because of writers block so don't blame me

Ikuto:Amu's chest sure feels nice=has a red slap mark on his face=

Amu:Do that again and I'll go to tadase.

Yoshi and Ikuto:=shocked=

Yoshi:YOU FUCKEN APOLIGIZE NOW IKUTO!

Ikuto:She'll never do that cause I know she loves me.

Amu:=Blushes=Urisei…

Yoshi:PLEASE REIVIEW OR MIDNIGHTS DARK WILL COME AFTER YOU! 83 =evil music plays=


	4. ettooooooIDK! IDK WAT TO NAME THIS D:

Yoshi:SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!I'VE BEEN BUSY AND HAVE HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME,THE WRITTER!

Ikuto:=puts away the katana= aww…

Yoshi:YOU WERE THINKING OF KILLING ME WEREN'T YOU! =glares=

Ikuto:Oh how would I know I'm just a innocent kid=has little horns sticking out of his head=

Amu:WTH HAPPENED TO IKUTO'S CAT EARS! NOW HE HAS HORNS!

Ikuto:So you have a cat fetish Amu~koi =the horns disappear and the cat ears appear=

Amu:=backs up blushing=ERK

Rima:=gets fire in her eyes and bops them both hard=PAY ATTENTION AND DO YOUR JOB!

Amu&Ikuto:ok…BALA-BALANCE!=does the bala-balance thing= Yoshi~sama doesn't own!

ø¶¥~Ikuto's Prov~¥¶ø

I pulled Amu away from me then head butted the air duct sealer. It hit the top of the ducked and then fell to the ground,right in front of me and Amu.

I crotched down on my knee, "Amu,get on my back and climb into the duct and do it quick". She shook her head and stepped up on my back.

For a girl who looks skinny she is fucking heavy! She struggled to get up so I picked her up and helped her get half her body in there.

She was pretty useless height wise(that seems so mean!). I got up in the duct easily and started crawling, Amu following right behind.

If she was in front of me I would be staring at her model ass.I smirked at that comment I just thought. After a while of crawling Amu fell and was breathing heavily.

"Amu,you all right?" I said turned and looking at Amu. Sweat was coming off of her face and hands. She was panting.I finally felt how hot it was.

I was used to the hotness but I guess Amu wasn't. She looked like she was going to die or something. I put her on my back and crawled closer to the ground.

She was breathing hard on my back. Amu hang in there. Then I saw another person crawling in the air ducts. The girl had short,blue hair and eyes.

She had a notepad and pencil in a hand bag of hers. She looked at me, "Woah. That girl right there looks like she needs help and so do you.

Do you want to know a way out?"she said with a smile. I looked at her, "Sure". She started guiding me through all these different rows of airducts.

It's like a maze and I'm getting confused. "I'm Miki,so whats your name" she said after 15 minutes of crawling silently.

I continued to crawl on the grey ariduct,"I'm Ikuto and this pinklet is Amu". She looked back at me with sparkles in her eyes. What the hell.

"You mean Amu Hinamori! The famous princess!"I sighed. "…Yeah that's her but don't tell anyone…".She smiled and shook her head up and down.

"Of course! I wouldn't dare tell a sole because she escaped for freedom and I really wanted that for Amu Chan!". I smiled and said in my deep voice, "Thanks…".

Then after even more time Miki stopped in front of a closed upduct. "What are we going to do no-".I was cut off in mid sentence.

Miki just kicked the airduct block!It fell backward and we saw the outside. The beautiful sunlight(I feel OCCness…). The warmth of the sun.

I just remembered. I jumped out of the duct and put Amu under the shade of a tree nearby,"Thanks Miki and if you ever want to bother Amu shes staying here".

I handed her a piece of paper with a phone number and address with a smirk. Might as well give Amu some trouble.

Plus Miki seems like a good person with helping us and all. She went back into the airduct and disappeared into the darkness.

Why she would want to be in that cramped,dark,hot place,I will never know. I looked back at Amu and sat next to her.

I put my hand on her head and she was really warm. I need to get her something to cool her down a bit. I'm sure its bad for anyone to be as warm as she is.

"Snow cones! Snow cones for sale!" I heard a street vender say. That's ironic=sweat drop=. I grabbed a 50 yen(is there a 50¥ coin?) out of my pocket and bought 2 snow cones.

I told the vender to keep one of them with just shaved ice. He looked at me weirdly but still did it. I don't blame him though.

Who has ever heard of a person who just wanted to buy shaved ice instead of shaved ice with good, sweet flavoring. I bought 1 for me to eat though.

It was a darkish looking blue berry. It reminded me of the night sky. I walked back over to Amu and ripped part of my under shirt off.

Then I poured the shaved ice into the ripped shirt and tied it up at the top. Then I put it on her head and sat, watched, and ate my refreshing snow cone.

After a few minutes of looking around us I noticed a little dust mark on her face. I looked to both sides then started rubbing the dust off her cheek.

ø¶¥~Amu's Prov~¥¶ø

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt a warm,hand touch my cheek that was starting to become warm and red.

I shot up instantly, "IKUTO YOU PERV!"I said slapping his hand away. He looked away sighing and with a deep face, "…".

He didn't talk anymore. He got up and I started to follow him as he walked around. Why is he so mad… I didn't do anything to bad…

I just called him prev like usual…Well I should still be greatful for him. He helped me the whole day… He bought me a dress helped me escape and even carried me on his back.

I ran in front of him and bowed, "Ikuto I'm sorry just don't be mad at me! I can't bare having you mad at me!".

I kept my head down and the words came rushing out of my mouth, "You're my best friend and I don't want you mad at me! Hell you were my first friend! I'm just not well at talking to people because I've been locked up in the castle for so long and never got to interact with kids my age…".

I looked up at Ikuto with a really sad and stressed out face, "Please forgive me…". I closed my eyes waiting for hatful words to come at me.

I deserved the words but instead his tanish,soft rubbed the top of my head and smiled, "O.K I frgive ya" he said still laughing happily with a cute looking face.

It wasn't the normal face though. He looked like a little child laughing happily. I blushed at his face,grabbed his hand and turned around.

"Let's just go home dammit!" I said with a face that looked annoyed and blushing. He smirked but walked with me home. Good thing he did or else I would have tied him up and dragged him(Haha! XD).

Yoshi:It's short but be lucky I finished. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! Dx

Ikuto:IT TOOK YOU LONGER THEN A WEEK TO UPDATE! WTF YOSHI! I SHOULD KILL YOU!

Amu&Yoshi:7.7 WTH! Why is he so fucking mad and bitchy!

Tadase:Cause I posined him! 7:D Die Ikuto Die! I want Amu for myself!

Amu:=crys from so much anger= YOU LITTLE FUCK! I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! IN A HOLE HOLE HOLE HOLE HOLE HOLE HOLE!THEN GET EATEN BY MOTHER FUCKEN WOLFS WOLFS, **WOLFS**!=gets a knife and comes at him=DIE DAMMIT!

Ikuto:Amu…Don't waste your time on him just do this=pushes him into water=he doesn't know how to swim=rubs her back and calms her down=

Yoshi:=has a highish pitched voice and says singingly= _AWKWARD~~~_=gets regular voice=anyways review please!:D


End file.
